am I alone
by LoveGunsAndHauntingDreams
Summary: running away from the circus was the easy task, now Amber has to find a new life, but will she make it or will she get captured. find out the life changing story about a girl who want to be free and loved.
1. Thicker than water

_**Amber P.O.V**_

I ran, I ran as fast as my legs could carry me, I ran from their cold-blooded stare, their crimson eye as one was hidden by a black eye patch, and their fabulous smile. I stopped to catch my breath, my brownie-blonde hair waved all over my face.

I lost sight of the circus when I ran into the forest, but I kept running when I heared their blood-twisted voice "where are you Amber ? Where ever you go we'll find you in the end" as the voice faded into darkness, I tripped and fell and fell down the hill. My wolf ears twitch as a twig snapped, I was about to run when I was grabbed from behind "are you alright little girl" a deep voice asked. I turned to see four people, two of them were twins one wearing blue and the other wearing red, the other two, one was ginger with hare ears and the other wearing a top hat which had cards and roses on it. The two twins had axes, and the other two had guns. they just stared at my wolf ears and tail "what are you guys looking at" I asked hotly. that seemed to snap them out of it's soon a I said that. "excuse me for asking but who are you, and why are you wearing that?" I thought about what he said "I'm Amber, I'm wearing this because I ran away from... the, the circus". They looked surprised, the rose dude said "well you look like slut and" "what did you say you bastard" I growled Then the Joker's came out of the forest "ah there you are Amber we've been looking for you" White said with a smile while Black frowned "Dee, Dum take her to our home and don't stop until you get there, got it" rose guy ordered "right boss" the twins said cynic. "ah Blood, Elliot long time no see, but Amber is our property" I stared to growl.

As the twins, Dee and Dum, carried me (very odd names) I heared gun fire and twisted laughs then it ended. I started to wriggle but they didn't let go, in fact they held tighter as they ran. I started to feel sick "please put me down" they put me down where I through out my guts (so to speak) behind a tree. I came out feeling much better "what" as they both stared at me "nothing" Dee said "hey ccan we call you fullmoon" I looked at them and sighed "fine" "yey" they then started to dance around in circles, then Elliot came in panting followed closely by Blood. I didn't fell safe, who would feel safe with phsico maniacas with weopans that didn't care if they died. They walked towards me but I steped back "why are you so scared of us" I growled again with my ears layed back. I showed my pointed canines, they all backed up but Dee "um how about we get you some thing to eat" my ears pricked up at the word food. " How much" I thought about to the tiny amount I was usally fed, I followed them into another roomand what I saw shocked me. Mountains and mountains of food I stood there gobsmacked at the amount, and I dived onto the table and stuffed it all in to my mouth.

3 hours later

I layed on my bed in my new room Blood gave me, I heared a rustle of paper I went to the window and saw the Joker's smiling at me. The look in my eye was pure fear. I growled showing my canines, they just chuckled and looked at me "come back Amber we are you family after all" I shook my head my eyes watering. Then someone hugged me, I looked to see Dum. My eyes drawed to a shut as I fell asleep in his arms.

Dum P.O.V

I looked down she was so peaceful and calm, and I realised she was asleep. I smiled at her when Dee came in "what are you doing idiot" I just shrugged at him, he rolled his eyes and left. I sighed and hugged her tighter.

Amber P.O.V

I awoke very late the stars were shining, I'd say about 12 o'clock I layed on my bed, I walked to the window and opened it slowly and jumped out the window. The two things I knew

1)life was gonna get harder

are

2)life was thicker than water.


	2. Where to next

_**Amber P.O.V**_

I ran for i knew they would get hurt or worse killed. Even the trained of fighters can get killed. I didn't kow where I was going all my instincs were telling me were to run away. So I wouldn't get them hurt, or myself get taken back to the circus the place i was looked up mostly my whole life. It gave me nightmare that chilled my blood and it scares my heart and my soul until the day it stops my worthless life and let me leave this shit they call a life and nobody would care. as I ran past a tower these 3 men came out and they just stared at me as I rushed to catch me breath. I stared at them one looked like a pirate another looked like a girl with very, very long navy hair and the last one i could tell was an assassin for all the knives he had in his sleves and coat. i glared at them not wanting to i was scared, that they would send me back to the circus the place that gave me nightmares and fear that "they" gave me. Black scared me with his blood red eye the other hidden by a black and a gold design, his foul-mouth, his evil methods and pervy ways. White well he's another matter he scares me with his calm matter, his jealousy, king manner and his love of card games. The only thing is they are the same person but with diffrent personality. One owns the circus and the other owns the prison, but both have the same goals to get me back. I ran right past the 3 men and into the tower and ran up the stairs and hid under on of the beds. They looked on every floor until they found me. "will you please take off thoes fake ears and tail" the assassin said i just stared at them and started to laugh at them "their real mate to i can't" i smiled they were just to shocked. Then the assassin started to rub my ears which i really liked. They let me stay too "not too long other wise they'll find me and take me back" they looked confussed "who's they" "the joker they own the circus don't they". They nod slwoly. They looked surprised "you know you like someone we know" i was very curious "who" I asked as a guy with bright crimson came through the windowthey looked annoyed, I just laughed until I was tackled to the floor by the guy who came through the window. They just stared at us.

Ace P.O.V

I came through the window which I swore was a door. I've been directional challenged ever scince my baby sister was kidnapped by the phsico twins. As i came through the widow falling flat on my face I heared a girls laughing, I looked up to see the same ice-blue eyes as my sister but with wolf ears and tail "Amber" I shouted as I tackled her to the ground "who the hell are you" the girl I knew who was my sister shouted, well it has been 11 years. She yelped as I tackled her into a hug to the floor.

Amber P.O.V

I didn't know who this kid was, but he's cute I admit that much. He was still hugging me when girly man pulled him again and said "Ace she doesn't know you"well it- wait did you say Ace" they nodded well my idiot of eh brother started smiling like an idiot. This time I tackled him to the floor while snuggling into him, he gladly returned the hug. Wait i said he was cute ewwwww.

nobody P.O.V

while they were having a family reunion. The Joker were glaring at Ace, Gray, Julius and Nightmare. They were trying to get Amber back. What they didn't know was Amber's little crush on Black her fear of White, but she loved them as a family as well but never thought she'd meet her brother again. she wanted to say it was a dream and she never wanted to remembered all thoes years ago

Black P.O.V

I can't believe 11 years wasted all because of that stupid knave, he gets lost all the time and he had to pick today to come to the clock tower. Amber is like my little sister or is she more that my feelings are confussing me, but I'll find out soon I looked at Amber wondering, hoping just hoping she feels the same way I feel about her. I love her I care about her, but I feel she hates me or just looks at me like a friend will i be a friend, enemy or more. She just kept looking at us with her ice-blue eyes. As her brother kept hugging her, she just hugged him back.

Amber P.O.V

Their here why are they here, and how are they this tall I asked myself as the glared at the wierd people and my brother. But just between you and me they are really cute. Damn their cuteness, and their differentes. "Um Ace where are we going" "um how about we say her tonight and tomorrow we'll go to Heart castle isd that ok" I nod happily. A I make my way to my room "Ace you can go now". "Don't want to" he whined. I sighed in defeat "fine but only for tonight and stay on your side of the bed okay" he looked into my ice-blue eyes. "Hahahaha don't be mean to your brother Amber I haven't see you in years and this is how you treat me" he whined I tried my hardest not to laugh until he started ticklingme. I was really tickish on my stomach. Damn he remembered but I had to away from my brother. He finally fell asleep. I walked upstairs to the kitchen to get my breakfast but could only find biscuts. So i took them and some milk, but I was so bored cause everyone was asleep because it was only 6 in the morning. As i was eatting I started getting tried, and fell asleep eatting.

Black P.O.V

Then I saw she was asleep "hey White here's are chance" we sneaked in and picked her up aand carried herback to the circus/prison place and put her on a bed and placed alot of food next to her. We watch her for a little while, but then she started to move. We quickly closed and locked the door so she wouldn't run away and escape. As she saw were she was she started to panick, we tried to calm her down. When she finally calmed down me and White hugged her to she we were not a threat. She wasn't sure at first finally started to trust us.

Amber P.O.V

As I talking to them I was walking backwards until the wall hits my back. The I was falling, I found out I hit the window instead. A guy who wore pink and who hand cat ears and tail cought me, and started to run into the forest. I was growling at him for I never liked cat since I was a little girl. "Who are you" I screamed he smiled "Boris, Boris Airay". I looked at him and smiled, he wasn't that bad I guess.

Boris P.O.V

I was taking her to the amusment park to meet 'Mary' Gowland and the rat Pierce. As we crossed the border from the country of Joker to Heart country, the tempreture suddenly went very hot indicating we were at the amusment park. When we stopped we bumped into the one and only Mr Mary Gowland "so who's this little girl Boris" "Amber" they nod "any second name?" I shook my head to say no. Then Boris sid "this is Mary Gowland and that is the rat Pierce" I turned to see a boy the same age as me. "Boris what have I said about saying my name" "ummmm excuse me" they all look at me "um isn't he a dormouse and Mary isn't a bad name even if it is a girls name" they looked at me shocked. "Well Boris why don't you take around on a tour of the park" "oh ok come on Amber" and pulled her off before Mary started playing.

Ace P.O.V

I awoke to my arms empty, I started to panick. Julius, Gray, Nightmare" i screamed finally they came down "what do you want knave" I was upset "Amber's gone"they suddenly felt sorry for me. "Ahhhhhh" a screamed ran across the country of Clover, Joker and Heart. Everyone from the tower rushed to where the screamed came from. The Amusment Park. On the roller coster with Boris, he made her go on the teacup roller coster. I was panicking for her saftey and her life. When ride was over to her i picked her up, and started to walk in the wrong direction i was supose to go. Amber just started laughing, she was having fun for once. I glared at Boris, then contiued to walk away.

Amber P.O.V

I was so confused, I've been going place to place with a diffrent person each time. first it was the Joker's, then it was Blood, Elliot, Dee and Dum then Julius, Gray and Nightmare then there's Ace back to the Joker's then Boris, Mary Gowland and Pierce finally Ace again. I think it's fun to meet new people, and making friends. Ace outs me down and I started to wonder off, in a random direction to get away from these people. They were starting to scare me.

Dum P.O.V

Blood told us to look for the girl, to tell her she was invited to a tea party. But we looked all over the mansion. When we got to her room we found her window wide open. We told Blood the news he was angry, he said we were going out looking for her.

White P.O.V

Great who left the window openfor her to fall out of, wait oh that was me um i won't tell Black "you know we can read minds" "oh shit" i shouted Black was about to smack me over the head when we heared a screamed. We rushed to the amusment park where we found her getting pulled from person to person crying her eyes out. I quickly grabbed her and started to rock her back and forth, until she finally fell asleep "um guys" I said nervously "what" they hissed "she won't let go" they came back trying to pull her off. Even when she was asleep she has a tight grip. "What am I gonna do I've gotta show to do tonight, please let go" but she didn't in fact she held tighter. Then Ace said "take her but I want her back tomorrow morning. Julius, Gray and Nightmare lead Ace back to the tower. Me and Black carried her back to the circus, well i did Black being lazy as usual "we're having a talk later" shit I'm left her on a bed when she finally let go.

Amber P.O.V

I awoke in the prison how did I get here, then everything came flooding back to me. Oh right but why am I here shouldn't I be with Ace, in his arms, him rocking me to sleep with his gental voice. The door opened the Joker twins came in, I was very scared until they layed right next to me and hugged me close and we all fell asleep in each others arms.


End file.
